


Fortuna Aurum

by Kirausagni



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Mabel Pines, Don't read, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Innocent Bill Cipher, M/M, My AU, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, i guess?, i warned you, if you like Mabel, they're all teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: A collection of random finished and not finished Billdip works from my personal AU





	Fortuna Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from a basic outline from my Tumblr; asshole-with-a-book and uses the same concept as my other work "Lanugo"
> 
> This is the link that will connect you to the basic outline: https://asshole-with-a-book.tumblr.com/post/176424857262/gravity-falls-au
> 
>  

Blue eyes scanned over the area below the window. It was deserted, no signs of life anywhere near the shack. The moon had been awake for hours and Dipper had listened to her call. He sat on the window seat, inspecting the area. Painfully, Dipper recalled clashing swords with his sister. Her spiteful words of, “Poor little, Dipper. A human loving weakling.” had clung to his heart like a leech and crawled under his skin like a maggot. “What’s so special about some human that will die in eighty something years?” She had spat, clutching her stomach. Black liquid spilled out from behind her pale hand, the same liquid flowed from a wound on the tip of Dipper’s head and decorated his sword. He had never answered her, instead opting for picking up his human and teleporting them to safety. The last sound Dipper had heard of Mabel was an anguished scream.

But now, he sensed her magic, buzzing in the air like an insect that wouldn’t go away. This too clung to his skin like an uncomfortable blanket. Was she going to attempt to place herself into society again? If she was, Dipper couldn’t do much to stop her. The first time Mabel had tried this, she was going to make a puppet show with some human. In the end, Dipper had to possess Bill to stop his sister. After that encounter, Bill’s trust in Dipper’s declined at a fast rate, so did his mental state. Dipper couldn’t help either of these. Eyes sweeping over the outside area one last time, the blue orbs shifted over to the teenager lying face up in the bed next to the window.

The golden hair was knotted and messed up by the nightmares that Mabel was no doubt giving the poor kid. The mind was Mabel’s space and Dipper wouldn’t be able to enter it if she was there. Of course, this was Dipper’s human so he could always kick and lock Mabel out of his dreamscape. But that was up to Bill. For Dipper to make that decision on his own would be a deadly mistake. With a sigh, Dipper pushed himself out of the window seat and crouched beside the teen. Slowly, he raised his hand and pressed two fingers to Bill’s temple. Vaguely, Dipper could see the teen’s nightmare playing out behind his eyelids. His eyebrows knitted together with concentration when Bill’s fear almost kicked Dipper out of his mind. 

The first task was to calm down the kid and to do that, he would have to delve into the reaches of his mind, past Mabel’s magic. The nightmare she had given him was a standard one, one that even Dipper would be able to create, so it was easy to slip past. He searched for the part of his mind that remembered sunny days with Stan and Ford or with his parents. 

They were buried deep and Dipper had to push more magic into the kid to make sure he didn’t wake up from his mental prodding. Surprisingly, good memories were hard to find. He would have to get on that, making more good memories for Bill. Once he found them, there was a gold mine. Dipper decided to choose a memory of when he was playing video games in the parlor with his dad while his mom was making a meal in the kitchen. Bringing that one up, Dipper layered it over his previous nightmare. A blissful wave of calm came over him as Bill relaxed in his sleep. 

Next, was to draw away some of Bill’s magic to cement Dipper in this plane. The kid would feel weak the next day, but otherwise would be none the wiser. Dipper pulled Bill’s head against his chest and hummed a quiet song. (Back home, Dipper spent a lot of time with the sirens that lived in the black lake next to the castle. They taught him songs and different magic spells in return for his company.)

Feeling significantly stronger once the song ended, Dipper pulled away and carefully placed Bill’s head back onto his pillow. Taking in a deep breath, Dipper turned back his timetable over 160 years. The very feeling of being physical flooded through him, it made him nauseous. Normally, Dipper would be able to hold a physical form for five or six hours. For him to fully spite Mabel’s plans, he would have to stay in a physical form for a few days.

No matter how powerful Dipper got, that was the one step Mabel had above him. She was able to stay in the physical world as long as she needed and had easy access to her magic. On the other hand, Dipper couldn’t lay a hand on any human being. It took lots of energy for him to be able to hold a solid form, which was why he had to sap it from Bill. 

Closing the window, Dipper blew out the candle he was using for light and dragged his feet towards the door. Peeking at the clock on Bill’s nightstand, he saw 5:41 blinking at him in bright yellow numbers. With a sigh, he slipped out the door, down the stairs and outside.

\-----

Bill woke up to the loud beeping of his alarm clock. Groaning, he slapped around his nightstand until he hit his clock. The soft fluff below his head felt too comfortable, it’s call hard to resist. “G'morning Dipper.” he slurred. 

When the soft morning voice of his demon didn't reach his ears, Bill warily opened his eyes. At the distinct lack of blue or teenage demons in his room, he grew a little more alert.


End file.
